The Long Awaited Arrival
by Ghostsoldier2
Summary: Hey I'm back after a very long time. I apologize for leaving everyone hanging like that. I'm going to start updating more. Also I edited a part of the story, its nothing major though. This story contains lemon and violence.
1. XANA's terror ends

This is my first story; so don't be suprised if I have a few spelling errors. If I get enough reviews i'll update this story.

121212121212121212

Chapter 1: X.A.N.A.'s terror ends

A year and three months passed Jeremie stayed up late every night trying his best to create an anti-virus. Two months later he finally created the anti-virus. He snuck out of the school to the tunnnel. He didn't waste anytime in calling the others until he reached the factory. He grabbed his scooter and went as fast as he could. He didn't even try to catch his breath until he got to the elevator. He burst out of the elevator and ran towards the computer. He searched for Aelita he couldn't wait to tell her the good news.

He paused for a minute and picked up his cell phone and called Yumi. "C'mon pick up!" said Jerimie. "Hello?" said Yumi. "It's me Jerimie; get the others and come to the factory as fast as you can; i've finally created the anti-virus!". "That's great!; we'll be there in a about five minutes." Yumi hung up and called the others. Meanwhile Jerimie told Aelita the news. "That's great I can't wait!" said Aelita. She was so happy she couldn't wait to be materialized permenantly. She wanted to be with Jerimie so bad.

Aelita ran to designated tower and waited for Jerimie to materialize her. The others finally got to the tower. "We're here." said Ulrich. "Great!" said Jerimie. "I'm starting the program now Aelita; you ready?" asked Jerimie. "YES!" said Aelita. She was so excited. Jerimie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd ran into the elevator. They ran to the scanner waiting for Aelita to be materialized. The scanner opened and Aelita jumped into Jerimie's arms; she hugged him tightly."Its really you!" said Aelita.

Tears came from her eye's; she was overwhelemed with happiness. Jerimie wrapped his arms around her. The others stared at them in awe. Jerimie and Aelita let go and went to the elevator. The others followed. Aelita waited next to Yumi and the others while Jerimie shut down X.A.N.A.'s power switch. "It's finally over." said Ulrich. Aelita sighed in relief. "It was some ride." said Odd. "Oh no I forgot!; I gotta go feed Kiwi. So i'll see you guys later. Odd ran off to school.

"Hey uh..Yumi want to uh.... go do something?" said Ulrich nervously. He loved Yumi, but he didn't know how she felt about him. "Sure." replied Yumi. She sort of knew he had fellings for her. "So Jerimie I guess we'll see you later." said Yumi. "Yeah i'll see you later me and Aelita got some catching up to do." said Jerimie.

121212121212121212

Like the story so far? If you did please review.


	2. Love sparks 1 Yumi & Ulrich

Hey thanks for your reviews and by the way i'll be adding lemon just gotta you know get in the flow with the story.

Thanks Nuxols, Jimbonian, and Digyizzy for your encouragement!

Also I know the first chapter was a little short, but like I said it's my first story lol. Well here goes!

121212121212121212121212

Chapter 2: Love sparks 1. Yumi & Ulrich

Yumi and Ulrich took a stroll near the school.Ulrich took a quick peek at Yumi for a quick second so that Yumi wouldn't notice. His stomach was twisted...he loved her so much. Yumi sensed that Ulrich looked at her. Ulrich didn't know that she also had an immense amount of love for him too. They passed by a man and a woman who were also in love. Yumi and Ulrich started imagining about each other, but couldn't they were too concentrated on one another. They were both so nervous.

Yumi was about to tell Ulrich how she always felt about him, but at the same moment Ulrich started to talk and she immediatly paused. "Yumi,(his heart was ready to explode) I've always wanted to tell you something, but I was so nervous of what you would say. Yumi what I'm trying to say is......I love you." said Ulrich. Ulrich looked at the ground thinking he had ruined everything they had for each other. He felt like he wanted to be buried alive. Yumi smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ulrich..I love you too."said Yumi in her most passionate voice.

Ulrich lifted his face and they stared into each other's eye's... Their face's moved closer and they kissed. Their tounges twisted and time seemed to stop around them. They understood how much they loved each other. After a minute passed they slowly pulled apart and stared at each other love that felt as if it would burst out of their chest's."Yumi you..you always looked as if you didn't have any feelings for me at all..I used to think you hated me sometimes."said Ulrich not even turning away from Yumi's eye's. "That's because I thought you didn't have anything for me either." said Yumi; she didn't turn away from his eye's either.

They smiled...they felt as if they understood each other more than ever. Before they knew it nightfall came. "Hey..I think your mom's gonna be worried if you don't get home." said Ulrich worrying for Yumi. "Yeah....." said Yumi feeling sad that they had to go apart even for the slightest minute..she wanted to be with him so much. "Hey uh.. why don't I walk you home?" said Ulrich hoping she wouldn't say no; he too didn't want to be away from her. "Sure!" said Yumi she was so happy.(She was also hoping he would say that).

She kissed him on the lips showing him she was happy about his offer. Ulrich walked her to her house. "Well..I guess we're here" said Ulrich; making a forced laugh; he felt as if it only took them a second to get there. "Yeah..I guess so" she said she knew how he felt. She leaned to him and they kissed. When they pulled apart; she walked to her door and opened it. "I'll see you tommorow." said Yumi and smiled. Ulrich returned the smile. " Goodbye can't wait for tomorrow." said Ulrich; they both giggled. They waved goodbye. Ulrich walked away giving a second glance at the door.

Yumi closed the door softly and went to the window to look at Ulrich. She caught him making happy faces and signs. She giggled to herself and went to her bed. She fell asleep thinking about Ulrich.

Ulrich snuck back into the dorm quietly. He opened the door to his dorm and closed it quietly. Odd pretended he was asleep and surprised him. " So how did your day go!" yelled Odd laughing knowing he scared him. "AHHHHHHHH" yelled Ulrich in surprise. "He he he; you totally wet your pants!" said Odd choking with laughter. "Ha ha ha" said Ulrich laughing sarcastically. "I'll tell you tommorow; too tired to tell." lied Ulrich; trying to hide a blush. "Ah ok; I probably don't even wanna know" said Odd. He actually did want to know.

121212121212121212121212

Hope you liked it please review....


	3. Love sparks 2 Aelita & Jerimie

Hey what's up sorry for the wait, but just gotta get used to the story and it'll go on from there lol. Lots of thanks for evryone's reviews especially Digiizzy02. ( The one who even inspired me to write) Sorry if I can't update too often. I write my stories down on paper (pass time durin school lol) then type them down. By the way Nuxols there won't be a OxS (Samantha) story sorry

This takes place after chapter 1. (Meanwhile chapter 2)(In case you don't know what I mean; I mean this chapter is about what happened with J&A during chapter 2). By the way Nuxols there won't be a OxS (Samantha) story sorry.

121212121212121212121212

Chapter 3: Love Sparks 2. Aelita & Jerimie

Aelita and Jerimie took their final look at the factory and left. They both started having flashbacks of their adventures in Lyoko. They smiled about the times in Lyoko that brought them together, but thier minds cleared as they turned and looked at each other. Aelita smiled....Jerimie returned her smile. Aelita loved Jerimie so much; Jerimie also loved her the same way. They went through the tunnel. Instead of using the skateboards and scooters; they decided to walk. Halfway through the tunnel ;Aelita gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jerimie blushed his hardest blush. Aelita smiled and giggled.

"Aelita I..I love you." said Jerimie. "Jerimie I love you too." said Aelita. "I have have heard about this word before..it means have a strong wanting feeling for someone or something. Aelita smiled. She wanted to tell him, but she just didn't know how to tell him. Their faces moved closer and their lips touched. Thier tounges rubbed. Aelita was happy and so was Jerimie. They've always wanted to be with each other. after a few minutes they let go. They looked deep into each others eyes. Aelita smiled with happiness and Jerimie did the same.

Aelita rested her head on Jerimies shoulder and they walked off to the ladder. Aelita climbed up first and Jerimmie came out second. It was sunset. "Aelita do you want to go for a walk?" said Jerimie remembering about their first night together. " That'd be great!" said Aelita; she really wanted to spend time with him. They walked off. Jerimie and Aelita walked near a bridge and found the picture booth where they first took their picture together. They both remembered about that moment and smiled. "Hey Aelita want to take another picture" said Jerimie wanting to make her feel loved.

"I'd love too!" said Aelita she never wanted to be away from Jerimie. They took some pictures making funny faces and some kissing. When they finished they took the developed pictures and examined them. They both laughed at some of the pictures and stared at each other."Jerimie thank you. You make me feel so happy; your the best thing that could've ever happened to me."she said in happiness."Uh..your welcome Aelita." said Jerimie blushing he too felt the same way. Aelita kissed him on his lips with happiness.

Jerimie noticed it was nightfall."Uh..Aelita I think I should take you home now."said Jerimie feeling time went too fast he still wanted to be with Aelita more."Yeah.." said Aelita also starting to feel dissapointed. Jerimie walked her home i'll see you tommorow." said Jerimie in a loving voice trying to make her feel better. Aelita smiled and waved goodbye. Jerimie waved back and left. Jerimie looked back and smiled . Aelita walked deeper inot the house and found Yumi sleeping with a smile on her face. Aelita smiled she sort of knew what happened recalling the fact that Yumi went to do something with Ulrich. Aelita went to her bed and fell asleep hugging the picture of her time with Jerimie _"Ilove you Jerimie"_ said Aelita in her mind hoping Jerimie heard her thought..

Jerimie quietly made his way into the dorm and entered his room. He changed into his pajamas and tried to go to sleep, but just couldn't get his mind of Aelita and smiled. He took a glance at the copy and smiled. _"I love you Aelita"_ thinking in his mind; he couldn't wait for tommorow. He fell asleep a short while later.

121212121212121212121212

Well what'd you think please review. (By the way I don't think I did too good on this chapter)


	4. Later on

This is Ghostsoldier02's brother. Overread his story so far so I thought i'd write a chapter for him while he's asleep hehehe hope both you guys and Ghostsoldier like it lol.

121212121212121212121212

Chapter 4: Later on...

_One day later...._

Odd, Yumi, Jerimie, Ulrich, and Aelita were in the cafeteria (they were at the school). They were talking about what they should do after school. Sissy was at another table staring at Ulrich thinking about him. Sissy stood up and thought of hitting on him (flirting). Yumi caught her with her eye. "Hey Ulrich look." said Yumi hinting on a way to make her mad. Sissy stared at him and was about to flirt with him. Ulrich kissed Yumi. Sissy opened her eye's with amazment. "Hmph!" said Sissy furiously.

_"I can't believe he fell for her; I'M THE ONE WITH POTENTIAL!" _Sissy said yelling in her mind. She walked away. "I can't believe it..." said Sissy sighing to herself. She held back her words to prevent other people from noticing.

"Did you see the look on her face!?"said Jerimie choking with laughter. "Ha ha ha; it was priceless!"laughed Odd. Aelita giggled. They finished their lunch and returned to class; still having the moment in their mind. They left to chemistry class. Everyone took their seats. Sissy was about to sit next to Ulrich to try to sweet talk him. Yumi then quickly made her way to the seat next to Ulrich.

Sissy boiled with anger. She sat at a table across from Ulrich. She stared at him...; she was extremely jealous for Yumi. She looked at Yumi and Ulrich and started to remember about the moment she was crushed. _"I still can't believe he did this to me."_ she said sighing to herself.

School ended and Ulrich and the others went to a nearby bench outside and sat down. "So what should we do now?" said Aelita thinking. "Oh no I left my cell phone in class..it must have fell out of my pocket. I'll be back." said Ulrich running back into the building.

Ulrich got into the chemistry room and found his cell phone on the chair. Ulrich picked up his cell phone and put it in his pocket. "I knew it was here."said Ulrich smiling to himself with victory.

"Hey Ulrich."whispered Sissy in his ear. He turned around and suddenly Sissy pressed her lips onto Ulrich's and shoving her tounge into Ulrich's mouth. His eye's grew wide. Ulrich pushed away quickly. "What are you doing!?" yelled Ulrich angrily. "Get away from me!" yelled Ulrich again. He ran out of the room spitting out Sissy's left over saliva from his mouth.

Sissy snickered. Ulrich didn't know one of Sissy's friends (forgot their names lol) took a picture of them while they kissed. Sissy planned to show this picture to Yumi.

121212121212121212121212

Review this little chapter I made.


	5. Rough times

Hey what's up the real Ghostsoldier's back lol. I had a hard time thinking of what I should write next. At least my brother helped me out. He didn't say a word about the chapter until I read it lol. At least I got some ideas now.

Thanks for your reviews everyone; even that uh raises eyebrow interesting review lily. Also I won't be deleting anybody from the story...sorry. Thanks to everybody that **"LIKES"** my story and also i'll be adding the lemon chapters when the time's right just to let you guys know.

121212121212121212121212

Chapter 5: Rough times

Ulrich ran out of class to tell Yumi what happened. _"I've got to tell her I don't want to risk losing her."_he said in his mind. He got to the exit and pushed the door open. To his amazment Sissy was already there. He ran to Yumi to tell her about what happened hoping she would believe him. He jumped over the staircases to get to her as quick as possibly could. He ran to the door and pushed it open. He was to late..Sissy was already there. He ran quicker than ever to her.

"Yum."Ulrich was cut of by Yumi. "How could you!?"yelled Yumi and threw the picture at Ulrich. "Yumi I can explain!"yelled Ulrich; his stomach was swelling with sadness. Yumi ran away crying. Sissy walked away giving Ulrich a wink. Yumi looked back and saw her and started to cry more. "Ulrich how..how could you do this to her?"said Odd with a serious look on his face. Aelita, Jerimie, and Odd stared at him. "Sissy's the one who came onto me! Please you've...you've got to believe me!"yelled Ulrich crying. He fell on his knees.

"Ulrich I don't think we can even trust you."said Jeremie. "Aelita please don't you believe me?"said Ulrich hoping that at least one person would believe him. "I'm...sorry, but I don't think I can either."said Aelita shaking her head. The three walked away not even bothering to look back.

_"How...how could this be happening to me?What have ever done..to deserve this?"said Ulrich in his mind. _"I have to get her to believe me."said Ulrich wiping his tears. "She has to know."said Ulrich to himself.

121212121212121212121212

_Meanwhile with Yumi..._

She cried all the way to her house. She opened the door and pushed the door closed. She ran to her room and cried. "Why...why did he do this to me?"cried Yumi. "I loved him..so much."said Yumi covered with tears. She started to remember about when Ulrich told her how much he loved her. "It was all lies!"yelled Yumi. She went to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

_An hour later..._

She awoke and rubbed her eyes. She saw Ulrich in front of her. "Get away from me; how could you do this to me and have the nerve to even come to my house!"yelled Yumi. "Yumi please you've got to trust me. I didn't want to kiss Sissy. I went to get my cell phone when all of a sudden she throws herself onto me. Nicholas or Herb must've taken a picture. You know as well as I do that she always wanted me to be with her."said Ulrich calmly trying to regain her trust.

He showed her the picture again and explained. "Ulrich i'm really sorry."said Yumi. "I forgive you, but we have to trust each other in order for us to love each other."said Ulrich smiling. He kissed her on the lips. Yumi leaned into the kiss. Their tounges started to touch. They pulled apart slowly. "I love you and I never ever want to lose you."said Ulrich passionately.

121212121212121212121212

Well what'd you think? Please review.


	6. Love Grows

Hey this is Ghostsoldier2's brother. Decided to update for him, he's been extremely busy. He sure does look stressed out. Anyway people who've been waiting for lemon in his story here it is. My brother probably had other ideas. Oh well onto the story...

121212121212121212121212

Chapter 6: Love Grows

Yumi's mom didn't get home for a while.

Yumi left the room for a breif moment and returned with a rectangular box. She opened it and showed it to Ulrich. "Are you sure you want to?" said Ulrich, he felt as if he had something in his throat. Yumi nodded and smiled.

Ulrich and Yumi brung their faces closer together again and started to kiss franticly. Ulrich lifted his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Yumi did the same They started to kiss again. Ulrich leaned onto her pushing her back on the bed. "I love you Yumi." Ulrich said kissing her delicately. A moan escaped from her mouth. Yumi lifted her hands and started to pull Ulrich's pants off. Ulrich turned to make it easier for her. She pulled him closer to her. They started to kiss. Ulrich pulled apart and started to pull of Yumi's pants.

Ulrich got onto her her bed and pulled blankets over them. He started to take off Yumi's bra. Ulrich started to suck gently on her breast. Yumi moaned. She couldn't believe they were actually about to do this, but at the same time she really wanted to do this. They started to kiss again. Continuous moans escaped from Yumi's mouth. Ulrich smiled in their kiss. They pulled and Ulrich kissed every inch of her body on the way down and pulled off Yumi's underwear. Her gently rubbed her womanhood. Yumi moaned loudly in pleasure. Ulrich returned to Yumi and both started to kiss frantically. Yumi bent down to ulrich's manhood and gently started to play and stroke. She put had put the condom on Ulrich's manhood. Yumi returned up to Ulrich. "Go slow first." whispered Yumi smiling. Ulrich nodded. He shifted to get on top of her. He started to push into her. Yumi clenched her teeth in pain.

"Are you okay?"said Ulrich cautiously; checking Yumi's face to see if she was okay. He wanted to do this as much as she did, but he didn't want to hurt her. Yumi nodded to let him know she was okay. Ulrich slowly started to push inside of her. Yumi was in pain for a split second, but it was starting to feel realy good. Yumi started to moan and couldn't stop. Ulrich started going faster. "Ulrich..."Yumi moaned. Ulrich couldn't hold it anymore and let it out. He fell on top of her. "I love you...Yumi."said Ulrich catching. "I love you...too..Ulrich."said Yumi also catching her breath.

Ulrich kissed her gently on her lips and rolled over. They layed there. Thoughts racing in their mind. They looked at each other and smiled passionately. They started to kiss again. They pulled apart and sucked on her neck. Ulrich parted and looked at Yumi's clock. "Oh no your parents are gonna be here any minute!" said Ulrich.

Ulrich tossed Yumi's clothes to her. She started to get dressed. Ulrich put his clothes on quickly. He didn't want her parents to know about this; at least not now. They finished dressing themselves and started to make innocent conversation. "Yumi thanks for the help..I had a hard time figuring that out. Well see you later."said Ulrich winking at her. She knew what he ment, but he couldn't say it in front of her parents.

Ulrich walked out her door and went through the hall trying to hide his blush remembering what just happened between him and Yumi. He walked out the front door and smiled peacefully to himself. _"I love you so much Yumi i'm glad you know just how much I do."said Ulrich in his mind._

121212121212121212121212

Well how'd you like that? Please review.


	7. Revenge 1

Hey what's up! This is the real Ghostsoldier. My computer was down for quite a while. Thankfully I was able to get it fixed (wasted almost $300 to get it fixed). Oh well at least I can write again. I'm a little rusty so if my next chapter might not be that good. I knew I should've wrote on paper and copy it from there. In any case here's my next chapter...

Chapter 7: Revenge 1.

_One day later_

Ulrich was in his dorm room laying in his bed, looking at the ceiling, and thinking thinking to himself about what happened the other day. _"That was horrible...I almost thought I was going to loose her." Thought Ulrich painfully in his mind, imagining just what would've happened if he didn't talk to Yumi._ "I don't know what I would've done if I lost her." Ulrich whispered to himself. Ulrich sat up and looked around the room. He stood up and got dreesed. Odd suddenly walked into the room with a towel over his shoulder.

"Hey Ulrich...sorry about yesterday. Yumi explained the whole thing to me and the others. We should've trusted you." Said Odd rubbing the back of his head with his hand."It's ok." Said Ulrich placing a hand on his shoulder. Ulrich suddenly heard ringing. Her dug into his pocket and picked up his cell phone. He answered, it was Yumi. "Hey Ulrich, I'm gonna get this slut back." Said Yumi and hung the phone. "That dosen't look good.." Said Odd who eavesdropped on the conversation. "Sissy's only getting what she deserves." Said Ulrich.

121212121212121212121212

_Meanwhile with Yumi..._

"I'm gonna make Sissy wish she never met me." Growled Yumi to herself clenching her fists. She remembered how Odd told her how he stood there on his knees with disbelief begging to be believed. She wanted so badly to make Sissy pay for tricking her and making Ulrich miserable.

She walked through the door of her house and walked to school. She ran towards the front entrance of the school. She spotted Sissy sitting on a bench talking with Nicholas and Herb. She ran towards Sissy. "You bastard!" Said Yumi. "What?" Said Sissy in confusion. Yumi grabbed Sissy and pushed her to the floor. "You tricked me into hating Ulrich and tried to pull us apart!"Yelled Yumi. Sissy stood in fear. Yumi tightened her fists and punched Sissy in her face. Sissy picked herself up. Still shaking from Yumi's blow.

The two started fighting. Sissy slapped Yumi, turning her face red. Yumi continuously punched Sissy in her face. "Young ladies stop!" Yelled Mr. Delmas (School Principal/Sissy's father). He ran towards Yumi and Sissy and seperated them. "Yumi you are hereby suspended for 3 days young lady. You are to return home immediatly!" Yelled Mr. Delmas. Yumi walked away. She looked back and glared at Sissy. "Sissy we're to have a little talk." Said Mr. Delmas.

Well how'd you like that? It was bound to happen. Please review.


	8. Revenge 2

I bet you guys have been wondering where I've dissappeared to. I've been so busy that I actually forgot that I made this story. Unfortunately my inspiration Digizzy02 isn't writing anymore sob lol. I've got some time on my hands so I'll update. This chapter might not be that good. I'm trying to find a good idea for this next chapter so please bear with me. I am very rusty. I hope I can get my writing skills back. I also hope that some of my fans start reading my story again. Well, onto the story.

This chapter takes place during the fight between Yumi and Sissy. (In case you don't undersrand what I'm saying; I mean that this is what happens with Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie during the fight.).

12121212121212121212

Chapter 8: Revenge 2.

"We'd better go tell Jeremie and Aelita" said Odd. "Yeah. Sissy deserves this, but its not a good idea. Yumi can get herself into some serious trouble." said Ulrich. Odd nodded. They ran over to Jeremie's dorm room, but neither Aelita or Jeremie were there. "They must be in the cafeteria." said Odd. "Yeah we'd better go check." said Ulrich.

The two bursted through the hallway. Then ran through the stairs. They bursted through the cafeteria doors and found Aelita and Jeremie having breakfeast. "Hey love birds we've got a problem." said Odd. "What's the problem?" said Aelita. "Yumi and Sissy are about to fight." said Ulrich. "Wh..What?" said Jeremie, choking on his food. "We've got to hurry. I don't even want to think of what the principal might do if he finds out that they were fighting" said Jeremie.

The four of them ran outside and found Yumi walking home and Sissy walking into the school with the principal Mr. Delmas. "We're too late." sighed Odd. "This can't be good." said Ulrich. "Oh no.." said Aelita putting a hand over her eyes. Jeremie and the others ran to Tamiya and Milly (The 5th graders who act like reporters) who had video taped the whole incident. "What happened?" asked Jeremie. "Don't you know? said Milly. Yumi and Siisy were fighting. Luckily me and Tamiya video taped the whole thing."

"Can we see it?" asked Ulrich. "Go ahead." said Tamiya. After Ulrich and the others finished viewing the video Ulrich remembered about the photo that Sissy took. Ulrich took it out of his pocket and examined it. "We could show the principal the photo and the video. We might be able to get Yumi out of trouble." said Aelita with a hopeful expression. "That could work." said Jeremie. "I hope it does." said Ulrich sighing.

12121212121212121212

Well I for one don't think I did a good job on this chapter, but it's a start. Especially after a very long time of even updtating the story.Please review.


	9. A handful of Hope

Well I've decided that I owe it to my fans and especially the reviewers of my stories to write another chapter. I hope I can get my ideas back in time to write those good chapters that everyone seemed to love. Anyways onto the story hope you guys like it.

12121212121212121212

Chapter 9: A handful of hope

Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich ran into the school. They turned towards the hallway and headed towards the principal's office. Just as they were about to enter the overheard a conversation and yelling. They decided to eavesdrop and held their faces close to the door. _", but Daddy it wasn't my fault. Yumi was the one who started the fight. She walked right up to me and started hitting me. Ask Nicholas and Herb and the..." Sissy was trying to defend herself, but her words were cut off by her father (Mr. Delmas/Principal). "That is enough young lady! I don't know what to believe of you anymore!" yelled Mr. Delmas. ", but Daddy..." said Sissy trying to soften up her father. "Not another word! You and your "Posse" have caused enough problems. As for Miss. Ishiyama (Yumi) she will have to be placed in another school, I can't risk more fights to stir at this school." said Mr. Delmas fixing his glasses._"Oh no I can't believe he's going to do this." whipered Odd. "We've got to show him." said Aelita. Everyone agreed.

Ulrich knocked on the door. _"We'll talk about this later." said Mr. Delmas._ Mr. Delmas opened the door. "Can I help you?" said Mr. Delmas raising his eyebrow. "We've got proof that this wasn't Yumi's fault." said Jeremie. Jeremie handed Mr. Delmas Tamiya's camcorder and the photo. They all walked into the office. Ulrich and the others saw Sissy sitting down and gave her an angry glare. Sissy looked down at the floor. Mr. Delmas first examined the photo. "and just what does this have to do with anything?" asked Mr. Delmas. "I had left my cell phone in the Chemistry room. When I had went back to get it Sissy jumped onto me and kissed me while Nocholas or Herb took the picture." said Ulrich. "I can't believe this." said Mr. Delmas in disbelief and gave Sissy a glare. "Sissy get out of my office!" yelled Mr. Delmas. Sissy got up from her seat and left the office still looking at the ground.

"Mr. Delmas look at the video." said Odd. Mr. Delmas finished viewing the video and rested his head on his hand. "So please don't kick Yumi out of the school." said Ulrich. "It wasn't her fault." said Jeremie. "Sissy tried to manipulate Yumi." said Aelita. "I see..." said Mr. Delmas. "Yumi can return. As for Sissy, well I'll have to take care of that matter." said Mr. Delmas getting up from his chair. _"Yes!" yelled Ulrich in his mind._ "Thank you Mr. Delmas!" yelled Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita. "Yes, now please leave. I've got work to do." said Mr. Delmas. Everyone nodded and left the office.

12121212121212121212

Well what did you guys think of that. I'll be writing more soon. I think I'm getting better again. What do you guys think? Please review.


End file.
